


Sweet Little Lies

by KateKintail



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 00:51:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/668394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateKintail/pseuds/KateKintail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lies. All lies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Little Lies

**Author's Note:**

> Not my characters! I don't make money!
> 
> Written for WWOMB authors choice prompt/challenge #314 - lies

Ziva looked up as Tony shuffled tiredly out of the elevator and to his desk fifteen minutes later than he should have. She smiled and cocked her head. “Out late last night, Tony?”

He nodded and suppressed a yawn, looking around to see who was there. He didn’t spot Gibbs, and he grinned. “You know it. Out all night at a club.”

“Did you drink?”

“Me?” He tried to look innocent. “Nope. But I danced with every hot woman I could see.”

“You dance?”

“Oh, I am a phenomenal dancer.” He raised his arms and moved his body as if to the beat of some catchy techno song. After displaying his moves for only a few seconds, he felt a startling slap to the back of his head.

“I don’t know what you were doing just now, but it wasn’t dancing.”

Tony rubbed the back of his head, his eyes following Gibbs. “That hurt.”

“Not as much as you will hurt if you don’t get your butt in gear and get to work. You got those records I asked for yesterday?”

“Almost, Boss.”

“Well until you’ve got them, I don’t want to hear one word about your late night escapades. Got it?” Gibbs sat down at his desk and banged uselessly at his mouse until the ping indicating new e-mail sounded.

Knowing Ziva was staring at him and possibly gloating, Tony sat down at his seat. The records had all been retrieved and were just waiting to be printed out; Gibbs knew that. He’d known because he had walked in on Tony working at 2:30am last night. And after work they had gone back to Tony’s place, where they had shared a bottle of wine on the way to the bedroom.

Tony rose and walked over to the printer, feeling Gibbs’ eyes following him. He glanced over his shoulder for only one second and saw Gibbs pretending not to look. “Tony, if you keep me waiting with that…”

Tony grabbed the printouts and walked them over to Gibbs’ desk. He placed the papers there. “It won’t happen again, Boss.”

Gibbs looked up. The man’s blue eyes danced just above one of those rare Gibbs smiles. It lasted only an instant, but Tony knew he wasn’t talking about the records. And he knew every word they had spoken was a lie. “I’m sure it won’t, DiNozzo.”


End file.
